Once apon a text
by lovemeimali
Summary: Zepher Williams lives in beautiful Rosewood,Pensylvania. With her mother Caroline,her brother Max,her sister Niah,and her father Brock. She has lived there for a year but has noticed some different things happening in her junior year. Like her ex-boyfriend showing up the first week of school,then him being thrown in jail for murder. But there are some things to be Forgotten.


chapter 1:black &blue I wake up sore and confused.I'm lying in a dark ally not comprehending how I got here.  
I wish I couuld tell them where I've they won't want me back after what I have done.  
If I could only remember what I did.I was a good girl always dressed in jeans,tanktops,blazers and kitten heels with my hair in a tight as I lie here in a ripped Skillet t-shirt,shorts,and combat boots with my hair flowing in the wind.I remember I had gotten into a fight with my mother and father,for whatever I had done was so horrid they wanted nothing to do with that is all I remember as my memory comes and goes.I know my name it's Rockel Winsten.  
But to my friends im Rocks. And to me i'm Ricky,well now I am.  
I walk down the street an hour later I reach in my pocket only to find a twenty and a peice of bannana gum. I grab the gum and put it in my mouth. As I walk I see a sign,  
it has a picture of a girl on it so I get closer I look at the picture. At the flowing black hair , the bow shaped lips , the soft grey eyes, the freckles splashed across her nose , then I look at the beaty mark under her left eye. It's me! I rip down the sign and fold it up and slip it into my pocket.  
I keep walking until I reach a corner store and I go in and buy a few things,cheap things.  
I walk up to the clerk. He looks at me "Is this all for you?" "Yeah." He nods and rings it up.  
He looks at me again. "Have i seen you somewhere before?" I think about the poster then look up "Uh no I don't think so." I look down again so he can't get a good look at my face. "Oh,well have a nice day." I think , I listen to his voice as he speaks. It's him! It's Hudson! The guy from that night. The night of the incident. The reason my parents hate me. "Wait maybe you do know me." "And how would I know you?" I say it in the smallest voice "The Alley." "Wait Ricky?"  
"Yeah." His mouth drops open his blue eyes widen. "How the hell did you get here?" I look away.  
"I-i don't know." He rolls his eyes "You have to know." "Well I don't!" I sigh "I was wondering,  
where is the closest motel?" "Motel? You are not staying in a motel!" I roll my eyes "Where the hell am I going to stay then!" I snap "Just- he looks at the clock -come with me." We walk a few blocks to an apartment building. We go up two flights of stairs and we finally get to his appartment. He unlocks the door and lets me in ahead of him. "Here we are." I look through the door. I like it it's small with grey walls,ceader flooring,a pullout couch,a small kitchen,a TV,and a bathroom in the corner.  
Ok ok it dosn't take alot to impress me,but I liked it. "Nice place." He looked down as if he was embarased.  
"So,tell me how did you get that black eye?" I spaced "What!" I ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.  
I didn't just have a black eye I also had a busted lip and a gash on my cheek. Hudson walked over "So how did you get it?"  
I thought back. I rememberd being alone. I had been cold and tierd. So I walked into the closest Starbucks. And got a hot chocolate.  
Yes I am a Seventeen year old girl who would rather order hot chocolate than coffe. After I left I was walking down the street when a man walked up behind me. "And thats all I remember." I said after telling Hudson the story "Ok,one thing why dont you drink coffe?" I chuckled "It's weird." "How?" "Because I think coffe is racist." He gave me a look. "Um,what?" "Coffe is rasist,think about it theres black coffe then when you put in creamer it turns an off white." "Ok now I get it." About three hours later I sit on the bed while Hudson is in the shower. I get up and walk into the kitchen. I look at the clock it's 6:33 so I decide to make dinner. Well I try to make dinner. All he had in his fridge was an apple,gatorade,butter,milk,  
an orange,and chesse. "Ok then." I mutter to myself. So I check the cabinent. Score! I found pasta shells. I grabed a pot and filled it with water. I put in the pasta and let it cook. After it was done I put it into a bowl and grabed the butter. I put a scoop of butter on the noodles and TADA! Dinner. Hudson finally gets ot of the shower and walks over. He looks at me to the bowl then back to me.  
I give a slight smile in return. "You made dinner?" He looked surprised. "Yes,I did." "You know You could have just let me take you out for dinner." I roll my eyes "I felt like cooking." He nods "Let's eat then."  
After dinner we sat on the bed me in my "pajamas" aka hudsons t-shirt and mesh shorts. We put in a movie and drank lemonade. Then I heard a knock at the door. So I get up and open it. Theres a girl with blonde hair,green eyes,a grey wolves high hoodie,black excirsise shorts,and blue and white nike sneakers. "Hello?" I say. "Hi,is Hudson home he left his cell at the house.  
I looked at her. "Are you his girlfriend?" She burst out laughing. "Hell no! I'm His sister Kenedy." I blush from embarassment.  
"Oh." I say. She smiles. "Don't worry about it." I nod as she walks in. "So why are you here?" She looks at me. "I'm just staying here." I look down. "Huh,how long?" I think about it and realize he never said how long. "I'm not quite sure." I hear footsteps. "Hey are you doing here?" I hear Hudson behind me. "Oh you left your cell." He looks away. "Oh yeah,thanks." He grabs it and walks away. I look back to Kenedy. "Whats with him?" This time she's the one that looks down. "Oh,he just doesn't like to think about...them." "Who?" I see a tear fall to the floor. "Our parents." I made an O with my mouth. "Oh gosh,I had no idea." she looked confused. "Oh! you were thinking they passed! no it's not that they well...they kicked him out last year and he's still upset.." i'm shocked at this. "what did he do?!" she sighs. "He was constantly getting in fights and he kept drinking. He would even well...hit me and mom he didn't mean to though and he still feels bad so he refuses to come home he didn't come back for Christmas last year and he wouldn't let us see him on his 19th birthday." i look at the floor. and remember why i got kicked out. "i can understand how he feels...my parents kicked me out well a couple days ago."  
after Kenedy left Hudson and I hung out then went to bed.


End file.
